


His name was Sparda

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Ooc Sparda and Eva (?), Supose to connect with my Daddy Vergil stories, Ugh idk what time Eva is even from...I guessed, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva's first encounter with the Dark knight, but half expecting to her family to meet him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name was Sparda

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaayyy so I felt there wasn't enough of Eva/Sparda stories so I wrote one. Sparda is kinda an ass because he is still under Mundas and Eva I'm gonna roughly say she's between the age of 19-22.

Eva took one last bow before making her way off the ice in her sparkly red dress. She finally began to feel the stiffness from all the hairspray and gel caked on her golden blond hair. The makeup on her face began to feel heavy around her eye lids or she was just really sleepy. Either way she was ready to get out of her tight pantyhose.

On her way to the changing rooms a loud crash could be heard just outside the building. Her dress was off along with the rest of the constricting clothes. Eva's feet made a light sound as she made her way to a shower in the changing room. It was nice to feel the hot water breaking through the hard shell of hair products felt nice. Just as the blond was beginning to relax the loud booming sound came again except this time the wall caved in and a man wearing a purple coat with red accents was laying in the rubble.

He got up to get a sense of where he was. It was clear it was a shower room but inevitably felt like an ass because standing there was a tall beautiful blond woman with piercing brown eyes. She was breathtaking by his standards but he was a demon he could love, yet his body told him other wise.

The stranger shed off his coat in order to cover the woman's naked body. Eva had no idea how to react. Some stranger, really handsome by the way; just handed her his coat. The way the man dressed didn't suit his age. The clothes looked to be from the Victorian age yet he looked to be barely over the age of twenty five. It was strange that he had white colored hair. She had never seen that before.

"You need to go. Don't worry about the coat." He smiled. "I'll be back for it later."

The man dashed out after one last glance. Eva really felt like the whole thing was just in her head. She shook it off and walked over to a sink; being very careful not to step in any of the destroyed wall, to wash what was left of the shampoo out of her hair. She dressed herself into a long black shirt with a short red skirt. In her hands where the stranger's coat and in the other was her duffle bag.

* * *

Walking into her room she crashed on her bed. Not even bothering to take off her snow covered clothes. Her hair was completely dry now and the purple coat from earlier she shoved into the washer since she got strawberry hot chocolate on it. Eva had been so thankful that her cousin didn't ask questions about it nor did her parents.

Eva accepted defeat and pulled off her clothes replacing them with her pajamas. Her shirt reading " Boyfriend? That's a funny way to say food" across her chest. Just as she began to sink into her bed again to sleep a light tap on her window brought her back to reality.

The tapping happened again this time the blonde opened the window and yelled "What?" aggravated till she realized it was the man from earlier. She screamed but his gloved and covered her mouth. Humans were always so loud. From the other side of her door she could hear her cousin calling her name asking if she was alight, then the doorknob began to jiggle. Eva panicked and pulled the man into her room, pushing him into the closet. She opened her bedroom door looking eye to eye with her cousin.

"Eva are you alright? I heard screaming," her cousin asked.

"Oh um I stubbed my toe. Nothings wrong." Eva said trying to sound normal.

"Oh alright. Just checkin" said her cousin before leaving.

Eva sighed in relief. She opened her closet door to let the man out. Her cousin peaked in again, Eva squeaked as her hands shoved the man back into the closet with a slight groan from the man.

"Auntie said your foods ready. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yep, just peachy. I'll be down in a bit." Eva said to her. This time she closed her bedroom door. "Sorry about that," the woman apologized.

"That is quite alright," he responded rubbing his temple abit. Mundas did warn him that Humans didn't know how to respect other people.

"All I want is my coat."

"Right. Um, I need to put it to dry since I spilled something on it." Eva informed him. He sighed in irritation.

"And how long will that take?"

"Just thirty minutes. Relax would ya?" Eva said to him.

"Easy for you to say. " he muttered.

" I'm just gonna bring up my dinner and throw the coat in the dryer. I'll be right back."

Eva left the stranger in her room alone, quickly she threw the coat in the dryer. After she walked into the dining room to take her food up stairs. While the man waited he picked up a book from the white book shelf. He didn't think a girl like her would have such historic books like "The Raven" or "Macbeth". He quite enjoyed stories by Edgar Allen Poe.

The door opened again except this time it wasn't the Blonde woman. It was a middle aged lady with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

* * *

 

Eva yelled in her mind "This cannot be happening." Her family forced the stranger; to which she didn't even know his name, to eat dinner with them. The whole thing was making the night worst and worst.Her father was basicly interrogating the man, because she had blurted out that they were dating to stop a crazy argument from happening.

Eva stood outside with the man. She handed him his coat completely embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

"I figure all your dates go through that?" he said a bit amused.

"Well no. I don't really date." she admitted.

"I must go now, unfortunately I have responsibilities."

" Can I at least know your name?" she asked.

"It's Sparda."

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a series


End file.
